Recuerdos
by amor por escribir
Summary: Luego de tener su primer hijo, korra y mako tienen recuerdos de ellos y luego tendran que luchar contra ellos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos…

Korra estaba viendo en el anochecer de la luna llena cargando a su hija maestra agua que había nacido un par de días antes.

Fue entonces cuando su esposo y ahora nuevo padre de su hija la abrazo y beso en la mejilla mirando tiernamente a su pequeña maestra agua.

-deverias ir a acostarte- le sugirió mako a korra

Ella apollo a su bebe en la cuna junto a su cama y se acostó junto a mako

-Buenas noches-dijo ella con la sonrisa mas hermosa en todo el mundo

-Gracias korra

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-pregunto con un tono muy dulce

-Por amarme-dijo besando sus lavios mientras la abrazaba –Buenas noches korra

Ella solo sonrio y cerrando los ojos, recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza

O

O

O

-¡Ya basta!-decia ella entre risas que los hermanos y asami le causaban le causaba por las cosquillas.

-¡No hasta que digas que iras!

-¡Bueno! Ire pero ya peren-decia entrecortado por las risas.

-¡Si!-dijo Bolin emocionado-Nos divertiremos mucho, conoceremos mas ciudad republica y nos contaremos historias de terros!

-Muy bien pero no creo que Tenzing este feliz con eso..

-Vamos korra, también tienes que descansar después de tanto entrenar y enfrentar a Amon- dijo Mako

-Bueno, nos vemos a las 5:00 aquí-dijo Asami retirandoce

O

O

Esa hora los chicos estaban listos para pasado todo el dia divirtiendoce y ya era de noche, Mako y Bolin habían ido a buscar madera mientras Asami y korra preparaban la comida para luego calentarla y comerla.

-Ya volvimos –dijo mako con los brazos llenos de madera al igual que su hrmano

Cuando descargaron la madera e hicieron una gran fogata empezaron las típicas historias de terror.

-Y entonces antes de abrir la puerta-dijo korra contando su historia de terror-Ella…-se detuvo al no sentir su cuerpo y muchos recuerdos de sus vidas paradas.

Una llama salio de la fogata .

-¿estas bien korra?-pregunto mako preocupado al ver su cara y que la llama se hacia cada vez mas grande y agresiva.

Ella solo se paro y se alejo lo más que pudo de sus amigos pero estas la siguieron.

De un momento a otro estaba hablando con Aang , esplicandolen que un maligno avatar trataba de apoderarse de ella e eliminar a todos.

-¿korra estas bien?-pregunto Asami demasiado preocupada

-Alejence de mi…-dijo korra con una voz sollozante, asustada, enojada…

-Korra, puedes decirnos que sucede sin…-fue cortado agresivamente por korra

-¡Vallance!-dijo alejándolos con aire control

Cuando la maestra agua vio la cara de sus amigos vio , miedo.

-Sera mejor irnos-dijo Bolin

…...

La leyenda de korra no me pertenece solo la historia, lean mis otras historias y si dejan reviews es mas fácil tener imaginación (para mi)

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	2. El amanecer se acerca

El amanecer se acerca…

Aquella morena todavía seguía perdida en sus recuerdos…

Lo único que pudo sacarla de sus recuerdos era los llantos de su hija.

-Te toca- la pateo suavemente Mako.

-A ti te toca, yo la cuide por nueve meses.

-Sí, y yo tuve que soportar tus cambios de humor durante ese tiempo por tus ''Hormonas''.

-Maako- dijo alargando la letra '' A ''-¿Sabes lo difícil que es curar sin usar agua control?¿Sabes lo trabajoso que es plantar una flor sin tierra control? O…

-Korra, yo soy el que trabaja- dijo dormilonamente-Además-dijo con la cara en la almohada- tu estas más cerca de su cuna.

-Bien, pero después te toca 2 veces seguidas.

El maestro fuego solo rio, luego de todo , su esposa le cantaba a él también. Él pensaba que todo lo maligno se había alejado de Korra. Cuando cerró los ojos , recordó aquella noche en el campamento.

O

O

O

Mako había sido el único quien luego de lo que dijo Bolin se quedó con aquella mujer que le había producido felicidad, amor , hasta podía reír sin problemas luego de tanto tiempo.

-Por favor , dime que te sucede-le toco el hombro.

-Mako no quiero lastimarte-dijo llorando.

El miro el suelo con tristeza y respondió- La única persona que me está lastimando eres tú-trato de alejarse de ella pero su voz se lo impidió.

-Espera-dijo sollozante poniendo la cabeza en el pecho de su novio-tengo miedo.

-Shh, shh ya aquí estoy para apoyarte.-dijo abrazando a su Korra como nunca antes lo había hecho-¿Qué es lo que te pone así?

Ella empezó a recordar ese segundo en el mundo vivo y esa eterna hora en el mundo espiritual.

-Korra escucha atentamente, un avatar en su vida fue una persona que acecino y robo sin ayudar a nadie mas que él . Me temo, que ese avatar trata de hacer lo mismo que hizo pero en tu cuerpo. Los avatares anteriores a ti pudimos evitarlo por nuestro alto nivel espiritual.


	3. Chapter 3

-Mako, tengo miedo.

-Dime de que por favor.

Tomo un poco de aire y luego dijo un simple ''Quieren dominarme''

Fue cuando el maestro fuego despertó por los gritos de los maestros aire jugando en sus patinetas de aire en medio de una carrera.

-¡Les vamos a ganar!-decía la pequeña hija sobre su madre mientras hacía aire control.

-¡No!¡nosotros a ti!-dijo Rohan mientras trataba de pasar a Korra y a Saki, su hija, quien trataba de hacer que su madre fuera más rápido.

El chico terminó de cambiarse y fue al patio, donde acababan de terminar la carrera, y abrazo a su hija, quien luego fue a jugar con Rohan, Meelo e Ikki, y beso a Korra.

-Buen día.

-Buen día-dijo con una sonriente la maestra agua.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

Ella cerró los ojos y dijo ''Las pesadillas volvieron''

Eso lo asustó a Mako ya que últimamente las pesadillas que ella había tenido siempre eran de dolor y sufrimiento. Si bien solo eran sueños, la mayoría eran predicciones ya que cada sueño como esos siempre se cumplían. Pasaran días u horas, siempre se cumplían.

-¿Y esta vez de que trataban?-dijo Mako un poco inquietado abrazándola.

-Pues, Ciudad Republica estaba hermosa.

El maestro fuego largo todo el aire que había acumulado por la tención del momento hasta que vio a su esposa abrir los ojos repentinamente.

-Saki, ¡Saki!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¡También soñé con ella!-dijo al salir rápidamente en una patineta de aire.

Cuando llego, estaba jugando con los extraños animales, hijos de Momo, a Pema y los tres hermanos divertidos en una guerra de cosquillas.

Ella dio un gran soplo de aire por la inquietad.

-¿Sucede algo Korra?-Dijo Pema quien se dio cuenta del estado de nerviosismo que aquel avatar demostraba.

-No pasa nada, solo quería asegurarme de que esté bien-agregó tomando asiento.

-Korra querida,-dijo sentándose junto a ella-¿las pesadillas volvieron?

-Sí, y esta vez es sobre Saki.

-Bueno, pues, no deberías preocuparte mientras este con los niños. Recuerda cuando ayudaron a Lin con los seguidores de Amon.

-Lo sé, es que simplemente tiene dos años. Aún no me acostumbro a que pase el tiempo tan rápido.

Pema rio y luego de eso se escuchó un barco en donde venían Bolin y Asami.

-Parece que el tío y la amiga de mami volvieron.

-¡Tiooooooooooo!-salió corriendo la niña junto con sus mejores amigos, los maestros aire, quienes fueron en una esfera de aire.

-Será mejor ir-dijo la madre de los moustritos, es decir, Pema

Bueno, no se estoy sin inspiración u.u estoy viendo naruto, hasta ahora lo recomiendo.

Quiero que se sepa que me cree un Facebook y una pagina llamada Amor por escribir. Si les interesa, denle Like!

Besos.


End file.
